Pretty Country Wiki
Below is a brief information about Pretty Country series. For more information, click here. Pretty Country (プリティー・カントリー Puritī Kantorī) is a Japanese franchise produced by both Maiyumeno Academy and Dreaming World. The manga/anime series are worldwide-themed with friendship and teamwork, whilst the game adaptions feature farming, idol-in-training, and sometimes courtship. The gameplay of game-only Pretty Country series is similar to that of Harvest Moon. The player can grow crops, using upgradeable farm equipment, and purchasing animals. However, the Harvest Moon game mechanic of farming inspection has been replaced by idol training, similar to Aikatsu. There, players are tasked to participate in contests called "auditions." The gameplay in these auditions consists of a fashion designing contest. Players participate in auditions with dressing up, like when they were created a new character. These cards contain clothes and accessories which are given to the player's character upon customising. How well the player dresses up their character determines how well their character will stand out and increase their performance rating. The game features online capabilities such as: worldwide high scores, online profile pictures and more. Crops can be planted in different areas to sell for gold; other actifities include mining for ores and gems, fishing, or collecting food such as milk and eggs or wait to buy them at farm shop. The player can then spend money and material to buy a variety of upgrades for their house and tools. In addition to the daily-life gameplay, some games possess a linear storyline, which can be furthered by idol training and restore the town. Just like in Harvest Moon series, the main character's relationship with the other villagers increase by talking to them or performing actions that please them, like giving items they like as presents and talk to the person. The candidate marriages can even be married if their relationship is good enough. 'Curiosity' Q: In what year the first Pretty Country series introduced? A: The first one has a manga adaption written by Shinozuka Hiromu and serialised in Ciao magazine between mid March 2001 until mid November 2003. A game adaption was released for GameCube on 9 December 2003 in Japan, 17 January 2004 in North America, and 5 February 2004 in Europe. After the game release, an anime adaption was aired on TV Tokyo from October 2004 to September 2005. Q: What does the word "Maiyumeno" means? A: Maiyumeno Academy (まいゆめの学園 Maiyumeno Gakuen) is a Japanese company. It was founded by animation producer Tomori Yutaka in October 1986 and is headquartered in Shibuya, Japan. The majority of Maiyumeno's solo productions have been directed by Watanabe Hiroshi, who was previously an assistant director alongside Ueno Satomi at Just Worldwide. The word "Maiyumeno" is an abbreviation of its slogan "Mai'nichi watashi wa sekai o '''yume'mite imasu na '''no" (毎日私は世界を夢見ていますなの, lit. "Everyday I'm dreaming about world"). In overseas the company is known as "Dreaming World". Q: What anime has Maiyumeno made before Pretty Country? A: Fuwa-Fuwa Magical Heart (ふわふわマジカル・ハート, lit. "Fluffy Magical Heart") (1999-2000). Q: Why have the series' titles changed from Pretty Country to Story of World? A: Dreaming World, for years, had been creating and licensing Pretty Country series. However, since 2014, Dreaming World's rights to adapted these games have expired. Dreaming World kept the trademark on "Pretty Country" name, and started to make game-only series that were different from what the original licensing (Maiyumeno Academy) had done. These include Pretty Country: Sing and Fight, Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream, Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror, and Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Because Maiyumeno was no longer allowed to utilize the "Pretty Country" name, the current and future series were changed to new title "Story of World" and this is the true continuation of Pretty Country series. Their newest entry in the series, Story of World (TV series), is created by Cosmonity (portmanteau of "Cosmos" and "Unity"); meaning that the company is not allowed to use "Pretty Country" title. What is your favorite game-only Pretty Country series? Pretty Country: Sing and Fight Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Pretty Country: A Strange Island Pretty Country: True Love Pretty Country: Planet Memories What is your favorite male protagonist from the game-only Pretty Country series? Leonard (SaF) Peter (FD) Alexis (TDoMM) Sergio (LoG) Marcelo (ASI) Jacob (TL) Robin (PM) What is your favorite female protagonist from the game-only Pretty Country series? Christine (SaF) Patricia (FD) Annette (TDoMM) Laura (LoG) Maria (ASI) Jennifer (TL) Rosalind (PM) What is your favorite theme of the game-only Pretty Country series? Future goals (SaF) Fairytale and Sweets (FD) European Folklore with Detective mix (TDoMM) Go Green (LoG) Meteorology (ASI) Friendship, Love, Romance... anything related to courtship! (TL) Planet and stars (PM) Sister Wiki *Story of World wiki Category:Browse